Semakin Dekat, Semakin Merapat, Semakin Melekat
by Uchiha Yuki-chan
Summary: Sejauh mana kalian tahu Akatsuki? "Oke, beberapa hari ini, gua rasa kalo ikatan kebersatuan kita udah kurang. Kita mulai kurang dekat, kurang merapat, dan kurang melekat. Jadi tujuan gua ngumpulin kalian di sini adalah untuk mengakrabkan kita kembali. Jadi Akatsuki yang kompak!" / "DAFUQ BANGET KALIAN SEMUA NYANTUMIN KERIPUT SEBAGAI HAL PERTAMA YANG KALIAN TAHU SOAL GUA!" / RnR? :D


**Yukeh: **Ya Tuhan, aku ga nyangka banget bisa nulis Akatsuki humor lagi setelah akhir-akhir ini bikin Romance terus ._. Well, aku kangen banget nulis humor dan akhir-akhir ini archieve humor Akatsuki di FNI lagi sepi. Ya udah, nyumbang deh. Semoga suka. Oh ya, wajib baca warning, ya. Soalnya aku ga mau nanggung kalau mata kalian nanti belekan abis baca ini.

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Semakin Dekat, Semakin Merapat, Semakin Melekat (c) Uchiha Yuki-chan**

**Chara: **Akatsuki, khususnya Pain, Hidan, Itachi, Sasori, dan **dua Flower Boy** Akatsuki: Kisame dan Kakuzu

**Warning: **OOC, OOC, OOC, OOC. Bahasa Kasar. Bahasa Gaul nan tak baku. Bagi para saseng fans (?) Akatsuki atau salah satu / lebih chara Akatsuki, dimohon jangan baca fic ini jika kalian tidak ingin mengalami kontroversi hati. I have warned you~

Just for fun. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari fic ini.

Dilarang memposting ulang tulisan ini dengan cara apapun dan di media apapun tanpa seijin penulis, Uchiha Yuki-chan. Oke broh? Happy reading broh

* * *

Pagi yang cerah. Suasana tampak damai dengan bunyi-bunyian cicitan burung dan gemerisik daun oleh angin musim semi. Pepohonan tampak hijau dengan daunnya yang lebar, dan bebungaan tampak mekar terlimpahi oleh sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk lewat rimbunnya dedaun–

STOP!

Deskripsi yang terlalu indah dan dramatis itu tidak cocok untuk para chara fiksi ini, 'kan? Apalagi dengan _genre _humor!

Oke, kita ulang.

Pagi hari yang cerah di dalam sebuah 'rumah' dengan langit sebagai atapnya dan bumi sebagai lantainya. Hidup yang menyusuri jalan. Sisa orang yang mereka makan—

Oke, _stop_ lagi. Langsung aja, ya? Ribet bikin prolog (-_- )

Pagi itu, terdapat enam ... orang? Oke, lima setengah orang, setengah hiu, berkumpul di tempat _creambath_—*plak*— Oke, becanda. Mereka yang _macho_ dan '**LAKI**! tanpa Rasa Rosa tapi biang Rusuh' itu tidak mungkin, 'kan, menjadikan salon sebagai tempat nongkrong gaoehl mereka?

Mereka berkumpul di depan sebuah gua. Duduk membentuk lingkaran dengan bersila. Kepala menunduk, mata terpejam.

Persis kayak orang mau kondangan.

Tetapi jangan bayangkan mata yang terpejam itu untuk berdoa. Oh, tidak. Mereka tidak mengenal doa. Yang mereka hapal dan tahu betul itu adalah dosa. Yah... beda dikit, 'kan?

Mereka terpejam karena masih ngantuk. Maklum, ayam aja belum bangun dari tidurnya. Mata rasanya seret, ngalahin seretnya mata mahasiswa saat dipaksa buat kebut lima jam saat mau ujian, tengah malam ampe jam lima pagi. Oh, lihatlah, bahkan orang dengan rambut yang putihnya ngalahin putihnya rambut manula sakratul maut, dan kinclongnya ngalahin rambut anti-gravitasi ala Elvis Presley, itu sudah terantuk-antuk dengan meneteskan tetes demi tetes air dari mulutnya yang membasahi rumput di bawahnya.

Ya, lumayanlah, buat modal fotosintesis itu rumput.

"EHEM!" sebuah dehaman terdengar dari orang berambut _orange_ dan mukanya penuh _pierching_ layaknya orang abis akupuntur tetapi lupa nyopot jarumnya. Namun nihil, tak ada reaksi. Ia mencoba lagi dengan sebuah, "EHEEEEEMMMMM!" yang lebih keras, dan masih nihil.

Dan ia mencoba lagi, lagi, dan lagi, bagai semangat seorang pendemo yang berkoar-koar meski sulit mendapat tanggapan yang berarti dari yang didemo.

"EHEM! OHOOOKOHOOOK! HATCHU! HOEEEKKKK! GUK! GUK! RAWR! AUUUUUU!"

Oke, tiga suara yang terakhir itu suara dari binatang-binatang yang ada di hutan di sekitar mereka. Jadi, jangan pikirkan si pemuda berambut oranye itu yang menyuarakannya, oke? Janji, ya? Plis? Mau, ya? Ciyus? Enelan?

Oke, Author tahu, Author mulai terdengar menyebalkan.

Dan kali ini berhasil, yang lain kembali menegakkan kepala. Tentu saja setelah mengucek mata, gerak-gerakkin leher buat ilangin rasa capek dan kaku, dan yang rutinitas wajib orang baru bangun tidur: nge-lap iler.

"Ada apa, Pain?" tanya si makhluk yang duduk di samping si pemuda berambut putih tadi. Kenapa Author nyebutnya 'makhluk'? Karena dia tak jelas termasuk dalam _kingdom_ apa. Pokoknya idup dan bergerak lah!

"Ada yang perlu gua omongin," ujar orang tadi, yang kini baru kita tahu bernama Painem. Weitz, sori—sengaja—_mistype_. Maksud Author, bernama Pain itu, dengan kalem dan penuh aura kebijaksanaan. Agak maksa sih sebenarnya, karena dari tadi dia nahan banget buat ngacir ke kali dan 'memberi makan' lele-lele di sana dengan 'makanan lele' buatannya sendiri.

Tahu, 'kan, maksud Author? Itu sebuah ungkapan dan kiasan. Biar sopan dan santun aja. Gak lucu 'kan, kalau Author dengan vulgarnya bilang Pain pengen _**boker**_?

"Penting banget, ya? Ampe ga bisa nunggu entaran dikit kek...," gerutu seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah dan wajah sepolos dan seimut personel aktor Korea yang lagi digandrungi remaja di Indonesia. Oke, di sini Author mulai subjektif.

Pain mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban, lalu meneruskan, "Ini demi keberlangsungan organisasi ini."

"Maksud? Lu suruh kita kawin dan bikin anak buat ada yang nerusin organisasi kriminal ini? Ogah beudhz! Anak gua entar calon dokter, wekk!" ujar si makhluk berwarna biru tadi dengan PD dan _childish_ dan nistanya.

"Masih **cal****o****n **dokter, 'kan? Tapi akhirnya bunuh diri gara-gara depresi karena malah jadi tukang parkir," ejek si pemuda berambut putih.

"Itupun kalo elu bisa punya anak," balas seorang pemuda berambut sehitam dan selembut helai rambut Syahrini. Alhamdulillah, ya. Sesuatu banget. Cetarr deh!

"Apa lu bilang!?" bentak dan pelotot si 'biru', yang membuat mukanya yang biasa aja udah tampak serem, kini makin terlihat _absurd_.

"Itachi, Hidan, Kisame, berhenti," ujar Pain layaknya seorang bapak yang ngabsen kehadiran anaknya buat bagiin warisan di waktu sakratul mautnya, "Bukan waktunya bertengkar. Ini serius." Lu ga lihat muka gua yang ngempet ke kali ini, apa? Lanjutnya dalam hati dengan amat nistanya.

"Iyaaaa... cepetan deh, ah. Liat elu gua entah kenapa pengen boker," gerutu Hidan sembari mengusap-usap dahinya. Entahlah... dia mengeluarkan ekskresinya dari pantat atau muncrat begitu aja dari jidat.

Yuck.

Pain menggeram, dalam hati dia misuh-misuh mengutuk Hidan. Karena bagaimanapun, sekebelet-kebeletnya, seboker-bokernya, semules-mulesnya, MASIH DARURATAN PAIN lah!

Udah di ujung nih...

Dan apa tadi Hidan bilang? Dia kebelet karena liat wajah Pain?

PLAK!

Dan itulah tujuan Pain sering bawa batangan jati kemana-mana kayak hansip keliling kampung. Selain bisa buat ngegambar-gambar _absurd_ di tanah kayak orang lagi galau dan madesu, juga bisa bermanfaat untuk ngegeplak kepala seseorang.

"Adaw!" rintih Hidan sakit. Ia mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa agak benjol, "Nyantai dong! Maen pukul aja kayak preman."

Ummmm... Hidan? Elu tahu 'kan, kalo kalian berenam itu EMANG preman? (-_- )

"Elu maen bacot aja kayak emak-emak," gumam orang lain yang ada di samping si rambut merah. Ia bercadar, bermata hijau, dan penuh dengan aura-aura perekonomian, mengalahkan Sri Mulyani atau bahkan George Soros sekalipun.

"Gua kumpulin kalian di sini buat ngomongin sesuatu," ujar Pain, mengacuhkan komentar Hidan.

"Elu udah bilang," respon si rambut merah, Sasori, dengan malasnya, "Awas, ya. Elu ngomong semacam itu lagi, gua bakal dengerin."

"..."

Dan kemudian hening.

"Errr... itu tadi ancaman?" gumam Aisyah, eh, Kakuzu. Haha. Nyambungnya jauh banget, yak? Gak papa, sama-sama menutupi aurat :)

"Oke, beberapa hari ini, gua rasa kalo ikatan kebersatuan kita udah kurang. Kita mulai kurang dekat, kurang merapat, dan kurang melekat," ujar Pain yang di telinga anak buahnya terdengar amat lebay dan alay dan mengandung unsur-unsur jablay, "Kita seperti orang asing, udah kurang bersama lagi, udah jarang ngumpul lagi. Kalian udah pada sibuk pada urusan masing-masing, sih...," Pain menarik-menarik ujung kaosnya dengan gemas dan tampang sedih.

Dan anak buahnya hanya _sweatdropped_ parah.

Ini Ketua sejak kapan jadi _girly_ dan hobi curhat begini? Biasanya aja, kalo giliran dia yang dicurhatin, pasti ngomongnya, "_To hell with your fucking bussiness_."

"Oleh karena itu, gua jadi mikir, jangan-jangan kelompok ini bakal bubar. Kita kurang salad dan gak kompak lag—"

"Maksud lu 'kurang solid'?" Itachi _sweatdropped_, "Lu pikir kita perkedel?!"

"Apa hubungannya perkedel ama salad?" giliran Kisame yang mengomentari komentar _partner_-nya.

"Udah-udah! Darurat nih! Mana ngomongin salad lagi," lerai Pain tanpa menghiraukan koreksi dari Itachi. Setelah semua kembali menaruh perhatian padanya, ia mulai bersuara lagi, "Jadi gitu, tujuan gua ngumpulin kalian di sini adalah untuk mengakrabkan kita kembali. Jadi Akatsuki yang kompak!" satu tinju Pain melayang ke Sasori—eh, maksud Author, ke udara. Pertanda bahwa ia sangat semangat, sekaligus menunjukkan sisi OOC-nya.

"Kalo kita udah gak kompak, kita gak bakalan ladenin kemauan lu yang nyuruh kita bangun pagi buta kayak ibu-ibu ngidam gini," ujar Hidan sarkatis, "Tentu saja, maksud gua, elu-elu ibu-ibunya," ralatnya dengan amat tidak penting.

"Hhhh... ini nih, contohnya," jari tengah Pain menunjuk ke arah Hidan, "Ama ketua udah gak ada sopan-sopannya."

"Mana ada ketua yang ngacungin jari tengah ke anak buahnya," ujar Hidan sensi, "Ck! Udah deh, apaan sih mau lu?"

Pain menghela nafas. Andai saja ia gak kebelet boker sehingga pengen cepet-cepet kelarin pembicaraan ini, maka udah dia serang itu Hidan. Eits, jangan mesum. Serang di sini adalah memukul, menendang, atau memulai pertarungan. Bukan yang lain... hoho... apa? Kalian gak mikir gitu? Well...

Tanpa berbicara apapun, Pain mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sesuatu berwana putih, kecil, dan terlipat rapi. Saat cowok itu membuka lipatan tersebut, tampaklah lima lembar kertas buku tulis dengan _merk _Sinar Neraka yang lecek dan lusuh.

"Ini buat kalian satu-satu," Pain membagi-bagi kertas tersebut dengan wajah bagaikan seorang dermawan yang memberi uang ratusan milyar ke fakir miskin. Anak buahnya, dengan ogah-ogahan, menerima kertas tersebut. Dan bagaikan punya telepati, begitu menerima, mereka langsung mengarahkan kertas itu ke hidung mereka dan membaunya.

"HOEK!" itulah yang terdengar.

"Hoho, maklum, itu kertas yang gua curi waktu ujian chunin dulu."

Sontak, semua mata mengarah padanya dan memberi pandangan yang seolah-olah berkata 'WOTDEFAK!'.

Itu si Pain ujiannya jaman kapan yak... Issaac Newton udah lahir apa belum...

"Trus ini buat apaan?" komentar Hidan sembari menatap kertas yang ia pegang dengan telunjuk dan jempol kanannya, sembari memasang raut muka yang wajar dipasang orang umum saat lihat wajah koruptor Guyas. Pengen nimpuk aja gitu, lho.

"Makanya dengerin gua dulu," sergah Pain gusar, "Kita akan melakukan semacam tes untuk mengetahui seberapa dalam kita mengenal satu sama lain di Akatsuki ini," ujar Pain kalem dan memasang wajah layaknya seorang jenius yang baru saja berhasil membobol situs rahasia FBI.

"Kita tulis sesuatu tentang masing-masing anggota Akatsuki yang kita ketahui. Misalnya, apa nama kecilnya, tanggal lahir, makanan favorit, golongan darah, atau bahkan hal-hal yang rahasia lainnya," lanjut Pein dengan serius, seserius murid SMA yang sekongkol bikin rencana buat masukin racun tikus ke minuman guru pengawas ujian. Yah... itu analogi yang kemungkinan besar tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Trus kalo entar akhirnya kita udah tahu apakah Akatsuki kompak atau enggak, emang kenapa?" tanya Kakuzu dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan. Ayolah, ini cuma membuang-buang waktu. Berhubung waktu adalah uang, ini juga sama saja dengan membuang-buang uang.

Dan hanya orang gak realistis _so well_ yang buang-buang duit.

"Kalau gak kompak, kita kompakkan, kalau udah kompak, kita kompakkan lagi," jawab Pein dengan jawaban paling _absurd_ sedunia, "Udah deh! Turutin saran gua atau gua bacok lu!" yah... ujung-ujungnya kekerasan deh (-_-)

**Beberapa menit kemudian...**

"Siapa dulu neh yang jadi objeknya?" tanya Hidan, berdoa semoga dirinya tidak menjadi orang paling apes, alias jadi yang pertama.

"Gampang banget," ujar Pein sok bijak, "Kita mulai aja dari kita yang namanya berinisial paling awal."

"Hahah! Syukurin lu, Chi!" Hidan langsung ketawa-ketawa nista, tanpa menyadari tatapan aneh plus kasihan layaknya yang diberikan pada orang primitif yang tidak mengenal pendidikan, "Lu jadi yang pertama buat ditelanjangin—"

Bentar, Author mimisan dulu.

"––rahasianya!"

Oooo… Rahasia-nya _tho_, yang mau ditelanjangin. Kirain apanya… Heheh :D

Dan yang lain hanya menatap Hidan dengan tatapan aneh plus kasihan layaknya yang diberikan pada orang primitif yang tidak mengenal pendidikan (oke, ini co-pas). Hidan sih, ga nyadar, dan masih aja dengan nistanya ngakak plus nunjuk-nunjuk keriput—eh, wajah Itachi.

"Errr… Hidan," Sasori dengan ragu mengangkat tangannya, membuat Hidan menoleh sembari masih meringis, "Seingat gua.. ini seingat gua, ya. Perasaan antara huruf H dan huruf I itu, duluan huruf H, deh."

"Emang iya, trus kenapa?" tanya Hidan yang membuat Pain tepok pantat, buat nahan kebeletnya maksudnya.

"Lha? Nama lu 'kan berinisial H, bego!" sembur Kisame sok jenius, "Berarti elu duluan lah!"

"….."

Krik. Tawa Hidan langsung macet layaknya Jalur Pantura di hari mudik lebaran.

"Kakuzu, Pein, Sasori, Hidan, Itachi, Kisame," kata Pein ngabsen antek-anteknya, "Di antara semua nama itu, 'kan nama elu yang berinisial paling awal."

Dan Hidan hanya melongo nyadar.

Kakuzu menghela napas, "Pain, abis ini gua bisa minta _partner_ yang lebih berpendidikan, ga? Kisame juga boleh, deh."

-oOo-

**1. Hidan**

**Pain: **Hidan itu seorang Jashinerz sejati, banget! Meski ampe sekarang gua ga pernah tahu Jashinerz lain di Bumi ini selain dia, tetapi tetap aja kayaknya Hidan nge-_ship_ banget deh ama Dewa-nya itu. Hidan juga tipe cowok mesum yang suka pamer dadanya kemana-mana. Padahal dada rata kayak triplek gitu aja dipamerin. Seksian dadanya Tsunade, lah, kemana-mana! Trus juga, Hidan itu kalau ngomong kasar banget, penuh kata-kata sensoran. Mana ngomongnya ga pernah gitu kalau ga pakai 'hujan lokal' -,- Sikapnya kayak preman, padahal matanya nge-_pink _ngejreng gitu.

**Kisame: **Apa yaaa… berhubung gua ini bukan _partner_-nya, jadi rasanya sulit deskripsiin dia. Um… kira-kira apa ya, yang gua tahu soal Hidan. Kalau Itachi sih, gua tahu luar dalam lah! Maksudnya, dia 'kan, _partner_ gua. Kalau soal Hidan, lebih baik liat aja di buku _member_ yang dipunyai Pain. Pasti lengkap lah ngalah-ngalahin Wiki. Dari nama, desa, tanggal lahir, golongan darah, ampe kapan pertama kali dia mimpi basah, ada semua! Intinya apa? Intinya, selain fakta bahwa Hidan itu anggota Akatsuki, gua kagak tahu apa-apa soal dia! :3

**Sasori: **Jashinerz. Preman. Sok seksi. Zombie. Begonya bikin orang murtad jadi tobat.

**Itachi: **Namanya Hidan. Jurusnya dia kagak bisa mati. Suka bawa-bawa sabit dan kalung kemana-mana. Bisa mengubah dirinya jadi hitam-putih layaknya TV djadoel. Ngomongnya kasar. Makanan favoritnya dango. Suka banget pakai boxer putih atau merah. Kalau tidur maksimal jam sembilan malam dan bangun pukul enam pagi. Oh ya, bulan kemarin dia baru aja potong rambut lho.

**Kakuzu: **Ga bisa menghargai uang. Memuja Jashin meskipun Jashin ga bisa ngasih dia uang. Bergabung ke Akatsuki bukan karena uang, tapi untuk nyebarin agama laknatnya yang miskin uang. Tipe-tipe pecundang yang nanti bisa ngehasilin uang kalau mayatnya dijual. Dan yang penting, shinobi kere yang ga punya uang. Sebel dweh. Huft!

Itulah tulisan-tulisan yang dibacakan Hidan secara lisan, di depan lima orang temannya yang lain.

Setelah itu….

"BRENGSEK KALIAAAANNNN!" Hidan teriak dengan suara yang bikin seorang _rocker _macam Candil, pasti akan minder. Oh ya, tak lupa dengan acungin jari tengahnya, "APAAN, NIH! YANG KALIAN TAHU SOAL GUA GA ADA YANG BAGUS!"

"Lha? Ini 'kan acara untuk mendalami karakter teman kita," kata Pain tenang, "Maka harus jujur. Kalau kita nulis yang bagus-bagus tentang lu, ngibul banget, 'kan?"

Hidan melotot, "APA MAKSUD LU, BRENGSEK?!"

Sasori ngehela napas, "Setidaknya satu fakta seratus persen bener. Mulut lu emang ga pernah diadzanin."

"Oi, Sas. Di mana-mana nge-adzanin itu di kuping, bukan dimulut!" Kisame nempeleng Sasori.

"Ampe sekarang, gua kagak tahu Jashin itu apaan," ujar Kakuzu menantang maut pada _partner_-nya yang kini melotot padanya.

"Alah~~ masak gitu aja kagak tahu," Kisame ngibasin tangannya, "Jashin itu suara kalau orang pilek gitu."

"Hah?"

"Biasanya kalau idung lu gatel kena flu dan lu pengen bersin, lu akan bersuara kayak gini," Kisame menutup idungnya, lalu berteriak keras, "JASHIN!"

"…."

"Gitu, 'kan?" Kisame meringis.

"Itu 'huatchim', kali," ujar yang lain dengan kompak sembari masang muka _sweatdropped_ dengan kompak pula.

"Kisameeeee….," geram Hidan sembari ngeretek-keretek-in jemari kakinya.

"Lagian, Chi," kata Kisame mengalihkan topik, sembari menatap Itachi terkejut, "Lu kayaknya tahu Hidan banget, ya? Ampe tahu kalau bulan maren dia baru aja potong rambut."

"Tahu lah," Itachi mendengus, "Orang gua yang motong."

"Wah, Uchiha ternyata punya bakat buat jadi _tailor_, yah?" kata Pain dengan muka ngehina banget.

"Diem lu," bentak Itachi, "Jawaban lu malah, ketahuan banget kalau lu itu mesum. Bawa-bawa Tsunade pula."

"Lu ngomong gitu kayak Tsunade cewek lu aja, Chi," sungut Pain bangga, eh, tidak terima dikatakan mesum, "Lagian lu juga mesum. Itu jawaban elu malah pakai bawa-bawa boxer Hidan!"

Itachi mingkem. Hidan _blushing_, eh, maksudnya _blushing_ marah gethoooo.. Ohoho.

"Kisame malah," gerutu Hidan buat ngalihin perhatian, "Ga tahu apa-apa soal gua!"

"Dan kenapa elu sepertinya marah banget kalau gua ga tahu apa-apa soal elu?" balas Kisame.

"Ya kita kan sesama _member_!" teriak Hidan _tsun-tsun dere-dere_, "Masak yang elu tahu cuma fakta bahwa gua ini Akatsuki!"

"Diem deh. Elu yang dikatain kere ama Kakuzu aja kagak protes!" balas Kisame sembari menjadikan Kakuzu sebagai kambing congek, eh, hitam.

"Dia kagak protes karena dia emang kere!" bentak Pain frustasi. Niatnya bikin acara ini supaya mereka bisa makin dekat, merapat, dan melekat. Eh, kok malah jadi kayak Ibu-Ibu bertetangga yang saling teriak karena nuduh suaminya selingkuh satu sama lain (lha?), "Udah deh. Kita lanjut aja! Dan PLIS!" Pain berteriak, "PUHLEASE! Jangan marah kalo temen eloeh ngasih jawaban apapun. Temen jujur malah marah. Loeh toeh sakid jhiwaaa' tow, ghak?" kata Pain ngomong sembari melem melek kayak anak empat el et ye.

Anak buah Pain hanya mohon ampun pada Tuhan karena mempunyai Ketua ga berkharisma _so well_ macam ini.

"Berarti giliran Itachi, ya?" kata Kisame mesam-mesem mesum.

Dan Itachi hanya berdoa dalam hati bahwa acara nista ini tidak akan menganjlokkan harga diri Uchiha-nya yang oh-_so-mighty _itu.

~('.'~) (~'.')~

**2. Itachi**

**Pain:** Saat denger nama Itachi, satu hal yang langsung nemplok di pikiran gua: Keriput. Oke, gua tahu kalau itu hanya garis tanda lahir. Tapi bentuknya itu lho, _men_. Mirip banget ama keriput nenek Sasori, tahu ga? Si Itachi mana bangga banget pula, ngaku-ngaku itu sebagai _trademark_ Uchiha. Preeettt! _Trademark_ kok tanda penuaan. Elit dikit kek. Oplas kek. Ganti itu tanda lahir supaya ga mirip-mirip banget ama keriput. Gimana kek. Garisnya dibentuk bergelombang, kek. Diwarnai kek. Apa kek. Duh, sebel gua. Maklum aja, karena gegara dia noh, gua jadi dikatain bokep **(?)**. Oh, ya. Hal lain yang gua tahu dari Itachi adalah dia termasuk orang yang jenius. Iyalah. Gua ngerekrut _member _Akatsuki juga butuh bukti ijazah kali **(?)**, ga sembarangan bisa masuk. Sekalipun saat masuk tingkah kami juga ga lebih kayak orang dengan masa kecil suram sih… Banyak sih yang gua tahu soal Itachi. Tapi berhubung _space _kertas ini abis, ya udah. Itu aja sih.

**Kisame: **Sebagai _partner_-nya, tentu gua tahu banyak hal soal Itachi. Hal nomor satu yang paling nempel pada Itachi adalah: keriput. Gegara itu dua garis, gua dulu ngira bahwa _partner _gua adalah seorang kakek-kakek lho. Dan gua syok banget waktu Ketua berkata bahwa Itachi baru umur… err… pokoknya masih muda lah! Lupa gua. Trus, yang kedua adalah Itachi berasal dari klan elit dan dewa bernama Uchiha. Jelas kan? Wajahnya udah keren dan ganteng gitu… Dia punya adik cowok. Katanya sih orang yang paling ganteng dan **kelewat **ganteng bin seksi se-Naruto-verse. Bah! Enyak gua bilang gua cowok terganteng sedunia kok. Apaan. Trus juga Itachi selalu ngejaga tuh kesehatan rambutnya. Mau tahu rahasianya? Cukup pake _shampoo_ kok. Oh ya, dia punya juga jurus yang keren, yakni _tsukiyomi_. Itu jurus bisa mengaburkan antara realitas dan imajinasi. Hm… terkadang gua mikir kalau polisi bisa aja nangkep Itachi dengan tuduhan pasal penyalahgunaan narkotika. Abisnya… jurusnya kayak ganja gitu.

**Sasori**: Ngomong soal Itachi, gua jadi heran ama cewek-cewek yang suka labil dan _fansgirling_ ampe mimisan dan saling bunuh saat liat dia. Karena ciyus enelan! Mukanya itu lho KERIPUTAN! Ngaps beudhz nge-_fans_ sama dia? Gantengan gua lah kemana-mana. Miapah! Orang paling ga keren kayak gitu _fans_-nya kok bejibun. Dari yang cewek, ampe yang cowok. Muda, ampe yang tua. Normal, ampe yang homo. Dan terkadang gua nyangka dia homo. Karena simpel. Doi masih jomblo lapuk ketika bahkan banyak cewek yang rasanya siap Mortal Combat-an buat dapetin dia. Ckckck. Emang bener kata Raditya Dika **(?)**, cowok itu hanya ada dua macam. Kalau ga brengsek, ya homo. Dan gua ingat betul Itachi pernah bilang bahwa dia bukan cowok brengsek.

**Kakuzu: **Terkadang, dia bisa jadi yang paling normal dan waras di grup ini. Tak peduli betapa sering ia dikatain mengalami penuaan dini, tetapi dia tetep _stay cool_. Pernah gua saranin dia buat make cadar kayak gua, daripada dihina terus gitu. Tapi dia nolak dan bilang bahwa itu _trademark_ klannya. Apaan. _Trademark_ kok tanda penuaan. Gua yang tua gini aja ga ada tuh garis keriput. Gua dulu kan rajin luluran putih telur ayam kampung. Jadi kenceng gini deh. Kalau misalnya Akatsuki poto bareng nih ya, pasti orang awam ngiranya Itachi si pendiri Akatsuki. Sumpah _men_, mukanya kayak beda jauh ama kita.

**Hidan: **Itachi ya… Hm… apa yang gua tahu dari dia, ya? Ah ya! _**KERIPUT**_! Meski dia berkali-kali menyangkal, tapi gua yakin bahwa itu keriput. Jelas banget. Mungkin dia mengalami penuaan dini karena kelewat jenius kali, ya? Kan banyak tuh, obat anti-_aging _tapi untuk cewek. Nah, berkat keriput Itachi, gua jadi dapet inspirasi buat bikin perusahaan dengan produk utama krim anti-_aging _untuk cowok. Pasti laris. Abisnya semua krim rata-rata buat cewek sih. Oh ya. Itachi juga hobi banget tuh, ngeluarin sebelah telapak tangannya dari dalem jubah, lewat celah jubah di dadanya. Oh Men! Nyadar ga sih, dia kalau itu terkesan ngondek banget? Aduh, mana jemarinya pake kuteks pula. Plis, bagi gue, imej _cool_-nya langsung ancur begitu liat dia ngeluarin tangannya di depan dada kayak cowok ngondek begitu!

Itulah tulisan yang dibacakan secara lisan oleh Pein. Kenapa bukan Itachi? Karena doi Cuma mau baca dalam hati doang.

Akibatnya…

PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK!

Satu persatu kepala (kecuali kepala Itachi lah) kena gampar batangan jati milik Pein, oleh Itachi.

"ADWOH!" teriak Hidan medok gila sembari mengelus kepalanya yang benjol, "Lu kenapa sih, Chi?!"

"KALIAN YANG KENAPA!" teriak Itachi yang tampak begitu OOC di mata yang lain, dengan teriakan ala rockernya itu, "DAFUQ BANGET KALIAN SEMUA NYANTUMIN KERIPUT SEBAGAI HAL PERTAMA YANG KALIAN TAHU SOAL GUA!"

"Lha? Apa masalahnya?!" semprot Pein ga terima. Pasalnya, udah jatuh ketimpa pesawat: gaplokan batangan jati dari Itachi membuat kepala si Ketua-Miskin-Harga-Diri itu terbentur batang pohon di sampingnya, "Keriput 'kan udah jadi identitas lu, Chi!"

"Tau, ih! Nama lu aja nerangin semua: Itacheripuchiha!" ujar Sasori dengan guyonan yang maksa bin garing tingkat khayangan.

"Bodo ah!" Itachi masih ngamuk, "Kalian semua laknat banget. Ga ada bagus-bagusnya gitu ngedeskripsiin gue. Sebut klan gue, kek. Prestasi gue, kek. Pengkhianatan gue, kek. Jutsu gue, kek. Kampreto!" judes Itachi kesal, "Lagian paan lu Pein, menyalahkan tanda lahir gue dengan _awards _Bokep lu!"

Apalagi Kakuzu tuh. Masak satu lembar ia habisin Cuma ngehabas masalah keriput Itachi?!

"Ah, Chi, kalau bahas prestasi, pengkhianatan, atau justru elu, itu udah _mainstream _banget. Di wikipedia (?) banyak kali. Coba sekarang, website mana yang bahas keriput elu? Kagak ada!" ujar Kisame dengan semangatnya menistakan harga diri _partner_-nya.

"Diem lu, Kis! Beraninya ngatain jurus keren gue ini kayak ganja! Setidaknya gue ga bawa pentungan kemana-mana kayak manusia purba!" Dan berakhirlah takdir Kisame di ujung gaplokan batangan jati Pein yang masih kepegang Itachi.

Kisame hanya mengaduh sakit dan mengelus pelan benjolan di kepalanya, "Itu pedang, kali. Bukan pentungan…" gerutunya lirih.

"Kalian kapan sih, ngertinya kalau ini tanda lahir?" Itachi masih protes. Iyalah. Siapa juga yang seneng dikatain keriputan di usia semuda belia Itachi?

Apalagi Uchiha!

"Tapi, Chi. Kalau seandainya elu berdiri di deket nenek gue, pasti orang-orang ngira elu suaminya," ujar Sasori dengan ekspresi serius, dan jadilah ia menjadi korban ketiga dari gaplokan batang kayu jati itu.

"Parah kalian semua!" Itachi masih ngamuk-ngamuk, "Gue bilangin para _fans _gue biar kena lu pada!"

"Halah! _Fans _lu 'kan lansia semua!" cibir Kakuzu, yang kini sukses menghindar dari gaplokan maut batang jati.

Sasori menghela napas, "Kalau gini mah, bukannya makin dekat dan akrab. Bantai-bantaian sih iya."

"Udah-udah! Lu pada diam!" lerai Pain sebelum antek-anteknya mati satu persatu gegara tragedi batang jati, "Kita lanjutkan aja. Hah! Kalian _childish _banget seh!"

"Siapa coba yang dari awal nyuruh kita maenin _game childish _kayak gini?" gumam Hidan lirih, pasalnya doi duduk paling dekat dengan Pain. Sehingga teriakan Pain barusan langsung mendzalimi telinganya.

"Kita lanjut aja!" sambung Pain maksa banget. Udah kayak Hitler aja deh, "Ingat ya. Jangan ngamuk dan nyolot apapun yang ditulis teman kalian. Awas lu!"

Yah… ujung-ujungnya pake ngancem deh.

Setelah Itachi berhasil dijinakkan (?), maka semua kembali berjalan.

"Giliran sapa neh?" tanya Itachi separuh masih dongkol dan separuh semangat banget. Maklum, doi udah punya niat nista buat nulis hal-hal buruk dan aib-aib siapapun yang menjadi korban berikutnya.

"Kakuzu," jawab Pain.

Itachi menyeringai.

'Mampus lu! Gue bongkar semuanya! Hidup lu penuh aib, sih!'

_**(Semoga) Bersambung di Next Chapter**_

Maaf kalau garing T.T Saya dalam tahap membangkitkan hasrat humor saya *ngegambar abstak di tanah pake batangan jati Painem*

Doakan saya cukup gila untuk mampu meneruskan fic ini secepatnya :'D

Review, konkrit, dan/atau fansgirling/fansboying akan sangat dihargai :) Yang jadi silent reader bakal digaplok Pain ama batangan jatinya lho :D

Terimakasih


End file.
